poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to the Magic Railroad/Transcript
This is the script for Return to the Magic Railroad. episode opens at Vicarstown Station Narrator: Return to the Magic Railroad. It was a nice sunny day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was the pulling the Local to Vicarstown Station. Scotsman arrives Flying Scotsman: Good day, Thomas. Thomas: Hello, Flying Scotsman. Narrator: Flying Scotsman is Gordon's brother who has two tenders. He was the first engine to go 100 miles an hour from London to Edinburgh, Scotland. Flying Scotsman: So, have any news to tell? Thomas: Why yes, actually. Once I traveled to the Magic Railroad and saved Lady the magic engine from Diesel 10. Flying Scotsman: The Magic Railroad? Who's Lady? Thomas: Lady is a golden and dark pink tank engine who leaves a trail of gold dust wherever she goes. She's also keep the Magic Railroad working to make sure both Sodor and Shining Time are safe along with Mr Conductor. Flying Scotsman: Really? Who's Mr Conductor? Thomas: He's a small man in a conductor's uniform who travels from place to place through a shower of gold dust which is what Lady is the source of. Flying Scotsman: the information carefully then laughs Thomas. Don't be so silly. There's no such thing as magic. You're making this all up. I just know it. Thomas: I am not making it up, Scotsman! Your brother, Gordon was there during the time. Flying Scotsman: But did he see it all happen? Thomas: Well not exactly. But... Flying Scotsman: See? That's solid proof of you making it up. Thomas: No, it's not. Diesel 10 knows it's real but don't ask him. Flying Scotsman: I wouldn't want to ask him anyway since I don't trust diesels. Thomas: Except good ones like Paxton, Philip and Mavis. Flying Scotsman: Yes. But still, Thomas, there is no such thing as magic. and sets off for the mainland Thomas: in disappointment Annie: Don't worry, Thomas. He'll come to his senses soon enough. Clarabel: Trust us. It all happens in good time. Thomas: At least, you two believe me instead of thinking that I'm silly, most of the time. Annie: Why, of course. Clarabel: Why ever would we think that said events weren't true? Thomas: Just checking and you think I'm silly every time I come up with plans. Annie: Well, not always. Clarabel: Some plans you come up with often turn out brilliantly. Thomas: I suppose so. at Knapford Thomas talks to Gordon Narrator: Later, at Knapford, Thomas told Gordon about what Flying Scotsman had told him. Gordon: Disgraceful! Who does he think he is to be so skeptical of said mysteries? Thomas: But it's like they say. People won't believe you if you don't have proof. getting an idea That's it! Proof! I'll go to the Magic Railroad tomorrow and bring Lady back as proof. That'll show Flying Scotsman. Gordon: That's a good idea, Thomas. But mind you, you never know who's listening. is seen peering at them from behind the station wall, chuckling to himself Thomas: But who will do my work whilst I'm away? Gordon: Looks like Percy will have to look after Annie and Clarabel while you're gone. (gives a knowing grin) Thomas: Good idea. You'll have to inform the Fat Controller of where I'm going. Gordon: Will do. sets off to do so. Meanwhile, Diesel is bringing Splatter and Dodge to the Dieselworks Narrator: Meanwhile, Diesel was bringing two former allies of Diesel 10's to the Dieselworks. Diesel: Do come in, make yourselves at home. Splatter: Man, when you said a lot had changed since we left... Dodge: You weren't kidding. Diesel: I know. 10 arrives Narrator: Then, Diesel 10 arrived. But he wasn't happy when he saw Splatter and Dodge. Diesel 10: What are those two traitors doing here, Diesel? Diesel: Uh, well, they have something to tell you. Splatter: Boss, we've found the buffers. Dodge: We'll lead you to them if you're willing that is. Diesel 10: (raise a eyebrow suspiciously) Are you sure you're not trying to trick me? Splatter: No of course not. Dodge: Our time away gave us time to think about how wrong we were to betray you. Splatter: And you need to know where the buffers are. Dodge: And we found it years ago. So are you willing to give us a second chance or not? 10 thinks about it Diesel 10: Oh, alright. But you stab me in the back, you know what's coming. Splatter and Dodge: Yes, boss. 'Arry: Only if they attacked steamies. Bert: Yeah. They're so stupid. 10 snaps Pinchy at them Diesel 10: That maybe but they are also helpful. Now, I have an announcement to this plan. Diesel: We're listening. Diesel 10: I have some new recuits. gestures to the shadows using Pinchy and two humans reveal themselves Diesel: Are you.... Sailor John: Yep. My name's John, Sailor John. Diesel: I've heard all about you and how Thomas stop you from stealing pirate treasure. Sailor John: I know. I want to make that blue tank engine pay for what he did. I could have get rid of him with dynamite if the treacherous boat, Skiff haven't make me wobble. 10, Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Splatter and Dodge are surprised Diesel 10: Wow. That's impressive. Why didn't we think of it? Diesel: Maybe because we were too caught up in other things. 'Arry: Who are you? Robbie Rotten: I am Robbie Rotten. LazyTown's most trickiest villain. Bert: LazyTown? What's that? Robbie Rotten: It is a town that was once known for it's laziness but this pink girl arrived and got everyone to be active with help from the town's hero, Sportaflop. Splatter: What? Dodge: Who? Robbie Rotten: The blue jumping kangaroo. Splatter: A kangaroo? Dodge: You're chasing a kangaroo? Robbie Rotten: No! Not a actual kangaroo. It's a blue man in a costume. Splatter: A man in a kangaroo costume? Dodge: You mean like a mascot? Robbie Rotten: No! (sighs) Dodge: Okay this is rather confusing. Diesel 10: What Robbie means Splodge that Sportacus is the superhero of LazyTown living in an airship and has the number 10 on his chest. Splatter: Oh. Diesel: I see what you mean. Diesel 10: And they're are going to help us with this task. Dodge: Really? Diesel 10: Yes. Robbie's going to disguise himself as a really inspector and distract everyone and the Fat Controller whilst we sneak our way to the buffers. Sailor John: Good idea. The police are still after me after my break-out. Diesel: Yeah. How did you break out? Sailor John: Diesel 10 took care of that. Diesel 10: With Pinchy. Robbie Rotten: Don't you worry, Diesels. I never get caught. And "Why?" I hear you ask. Because I am a master of disguise! song "Master of Disguise" starts playing Robbie Rotten: I'm the master of disguise~ I can vanish from your eyes~ I can be in different places~ With my many funny faces~ In disguise~ Laughs Sometimes it's so nifty~ When I'm really really shifty~ In disguise~ It's disguise time~ It's so easy to deceive you~ With my sneaking little tricks~ And to make you believe~ Each character that I pick~ Hey!~ When you look for me I'm gone, in front of your eyes~ People call me the master of disguise!~ I'm as sneaky as can be~ No one's sneakier than me~ I can get so sly and loathing~ When I dress in other clothing~ In disguise~ You'll walk right by me~ Not knowing that I'm slimy~ A scary dinosaur~ With a loud ferocious roar~ I'm so glad~ I'm so tricky~ Even so Saint Nick-y~ When you look for me, I'm gone, in front of your eyes~ People call me the master of disguise~ laughs I'm the master of disguise~ Surprise! I't me!~ laughs diesels are amazed Diesel: Wow! 'Arry and Bert: Whoa! Splatter and Dodge: Amazing! Sailor John: I never knew you were so good. Robbie Rotten: Thank you, thank you very much! Diesel: We're convinced now. There's two things you four needs to know about me. Sailor John, Robbie Rotten, Splatter and Dodge: What? Diesel: One: I'm the first diesel to arrive on Sodor. Two: I'm full of surprises. (honks horn) Oop! (laughs) Splatter and Dodge: Whoa. Robbie Rotten: Wow. Sailor John: Can't argue with that. Diesel 10: But you weren't there when I tried to destroy Lady the first time. Diesel: I know. Because The Fat Controller sent me away when I push china clay trucks into the sea. 'Arry: We never knew that. Bert: Guess we arrived years later. Diesel 10: Yes, you did. Diesel: I hope you won't forget about me being the first diesel to arrive on Sodor. Diesel 10: I won't. Robbie Rotten: How are you full of surprises? Diesel: Well, I play devious tricks for years even for the Great Railway Show. 'Arry: Cool. Bert: Too bad we didn't take part in that trick. Diesel: That's because you were working with Mavis or at the Smelters' Yard. 'Arry: Oh. Bert: Right. Dodge: So what's the plan? Diesel 10: Gather round. Here's what we're going to do. villains huddle around Diesel 10 as he explains the plan in a hushed tone. Meanwhile Narrator: Meanwhile Percy and Nia were taking trucks to the quarry but it was very hard to keep them moving. Troublesome Trucks: Hold back! Hold back! Percy: straining Now you realize how troublesome these trucks can be compared to the ones in Kenya. Nia: I know. straining Narrator: They were nearly at the top, when... appears zooming past Percy Ace: Whoo-hoo! Percy: Ace! Nia: Careful, Percy! it's too late. Percy loses his wheeling and he and Nia start sliding back down the hill Percy: scream Nia: scream Narrator: Ace stopped, spun round and saw what was happening! Ace: Oh, no! I've gotta help em! Percy, toss me a chain or something! Percy: Okay! driver throws a chain which catches on Ace's fender Ace: Got it! Narrator: Ace pulled with all his might. pulls but can't keep his grip Narrator: But he soon lost his grip. Ace: Whoa! Percy: scream Nia: scream Narrator: And soon, they were all in a runaway. Merlin, Ashima and Yong Bao are visiting Sodor Narrator: Merlin, Yong Bao and Ashima were visiting Sodor. Merlin: Wow, the Island of Sonar. Ashima: It's called the Island of Sodor, Merlin. Merlin: Oh. Yong Bao: Excited to see Thomas again, Ashima? Ashima: Yes, Yong Bao. screaming What's that? see Nia, Percy and Ace coming towards them Merlin: We've got to help them. Yong Bao: You are right, my friend. Ashima: Let's do it. Narrator: So they did try but it was no good. Yong Bao and Ashima try to stop them but they get involved in the runaway too Merlin: scream Yong Bao: scream Ashima: scream the main line Narrator: Meanwhile, Flying Scotsman was on his way to Vicarstown. Flying Scotsman: imitating Thomas "Magic is real.". his own voice Why does Thomas believe such things? hears screaming and sees the runaway heading for him Flying Scotsman: Oh, my goodness. Stop! You're going to hit me! Narrator: But it was too late! runaway bumps into Flying Scotsman, getting him involved as well. They soon end up on a disused track Narrator: They were soon rolling down a disused track, past a grotto and towards a set of buffers. Percy: We're going to crash! Nia: Brace yourselves! shuts their eyes and prepares for a crash but instead they teleport through the buffers Narrator: But they didn't. re-emerge in a valley Narrator: Instead, they came out into a beautiful green valley. Ashima: Wow! Merlin: Amazing! Yong Bao: Wonderful! Nia: Spectacular! Ace: Bonza! Flying Scotsman: his eyes Where are we? Percy: I think I recognize this place. Merlin: Well, wherever we're going, we're starting to slow down. Narrator: Soon they stop. stop right at the edge of a mountain ledge with Flying Scotsman facing the view ahead and Percy facing the rocky cliff-face Nia: Where are we, Percy? Percy: around at the mountain ledge they're on I don't know. footsteps are heard and a little girl can be seen heading towards them Yong Bao: Look, someone's coming! Narrator: Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transcripts